Handsome Idiots
by AerChi
Summary: 5 girls from all over the world will not only become friends with each other but are also soon acquainted by infamous Host Club that hold every girls heart. Better yet their all insane in one way or another. Their hyper, smart and worst of all, have seen Tamaki do a baaad deed that Kyoya won't let them walk away from, why couldn't she have just kept quiet?
1. Chapter 1

The world is an unfair place. Sure, there are lots of nice people, but there are those who are deceitful and sometimes they aren't just those conniving doors salesman. There are lies even at the top of the chain, lies in which could ruin thousands of lives and cause hundreds of people to lose their jobs. But that's just business...

It's the start of another year of rich kids schooling for three girls' and a new scholarship for another three. Of course, we all know Haruhi, but who are the others? As we know, genius' don't come around very much and much less middle-class ones.

"Jeez, how the hell are we supposed to navigate our way through this school?" One of the three girls whined, clinging onto her books to stop her hands from shaking. The girls' short blonde hair barely tickled her shoulders as she turned round to the other two who were shaking their head, obviously slightly peeved at the girls slightly bipolar personality. One minute she was practically jumping up and down, the next she's whining.

"May, are you really going to do this to us? You even knocked on our doors at 5 in the morning shouting something about being late..." said the tall long haired girl, "Don't even try to tell us it was a so called 'dream'" Haruhi smiled at the two girl's argument, since she was used to it with them being childhood friends and all. Well, there's the scholarship students; May Munson, Adelaide Hill and Haruhi Fujioka.

While that happened, at the school gates two girls merely stood there insulting the girls uniform, while wearing a uniform of their own design, consisting of the boys' blazer over a white blouse along with a black pleated skort which went to just above the knee. They also wore black tights to cover their legs. When they had finally had enough of making jokes about the yellow monstrosity, they proceeded to the large entrance leading to the labyrinth of halls they had yet to face. "Class 1A, right, Nona?"said the petite girl with dirty blonde hair to a long chocolate brown haired girl called Nona. Nona nodded and smiled showing her agreement to the subject. The dirty blonde haired girl, Catina, gave a small smirk back before dragging her through the ever-lasting maze to their classroom. The two best friends; Catina Zolnerowich and Nona Penfield.

One of the daughters of the CEO of one of the biggest chain of banks in the world stood outside class 3A, wondering whether to enter or not, but quickly decided for it as the bell rang three times, signalling that homeroom was to start when the teachers were ready. The girl sat down at her seat, her boyish haircut attracting lots of unwanted attention. Despite this, she was not what they were gossiping about. Apparently, two weird girls and three scholar students were attending Ouran Academy this year, but the girls' lack of curiosity did not waver, even when she heard about their odd uniforms. The old friend; Tabitha Line.

These six girls were in for a huge surprise. In fact, at least 1/3 of the people who would cause this sat in their very class. Of course they didn't know that, for none of them had even thought about going to the Host Club. Half of them hadn't even heard of it! That was until...

"I thought libraries were supposed to be quiet!" Haruhi cried, clearly exasperated at the amount of noise that libraries showcased. Her two friends nodded at this statement. After a while of walking around the school, they all concluded that they needed to find a quiet room, possibly an abandoned one, to study in. "At least you two can pass without studying for English..." Haruhi muttered, causing the the two to giggle at their friends' distress.

"Y'know, you only really need help in biology. I can help if you want, Haru," Adelaide said. This was an obvious point to the girl, since Haruhi was still at least ten marks below her own score. But, instead of agreeing, Haruhi merely sighed and said, "I don't need your help, you're only going to shout at me for not knowing what a Bustard is..."

"They are very important creatures! You should already know that they weigh about 13.5 kg and that the females are usually heavier than the male, I don't even know why I'm friends with you anymore, it's obvious that you're a blubbering idiot that has no idea about birds or any of the REALLY IMPORTANT animals in the food chain!" Adelaide had gone on the 'Bustard Blubbering Riot', as the two other friends had dubbed it. May just put her head on Haruhi's shoulder which made her look at the ripped jeans and PewDiePie T-Shirt she was wearing. Laughter bubbled in her chest as she watched Adelaide, from the corner of her eye, smack her head into the wall repeatedly, trying to understand what was so difficult. 'She's as bipolar as I am', May thought as she felt the vibration of a growl coming from her friends shoulder.

When Adelaide had finally been drawn out of her Haruhi-induced rage, they walked down the Music corridor until they came to Music Room #3. "Wanna go in?" Haruhi asked to her friends. They both shook their heads, saying something like "lets get separate study rooms", before walking off, leaving Haruhi in front of the Music Room door. She reached her hand out to the door handle and opened it before walking though... and thus, her adventure started.

Meanwhile ,Catina and Nona had just gotten out of class due to the fact that their teacher held them back to start a petty argument about their 'inappropriate' uniforms, which ended in Catina threatening him with carefully worded forms of blackmail that, metaphorically, piled pressure on the teacher. They wandered out and settled themselves on a large windowsill in the corridor. Nona got out her book; Swallows and Amazons, while Catina got out her laptop to mess around on. They are both from rich rich families; Nona from a family that provides childcare and social services across the world, and Catina from a family that worked in computers and other devices. Their friendship is not exactly frowned on, but it is not needed either. Although this was a valid point, neither of them would give it up for anything. "Cat! Guess what!" Nona cried, suddenly slamming her book down. "What?" Catina said softly, looking at Nona.

"No! Guess!" Nona said again,

"Uuuh... You broke your trampoline again and got that 'I'm-Mentally-Older-Than-You' look from your sister, who is three years younger than you?" Catina guessed, knowing that that was an occurrence that happened more recently than the other things she had been asked to guess. Nona sighed and said, "

Nope! Try again!" She ended in a sing-song voice and ended up thoroughly pissing off her friend, who was trying to concentrate at the task on her computer.

"I don't know! What?!" Catina had finally cracked, her thick Russian accent shone through her Japanese, exposing her native country. Nona smiled and said,

"I get to burn stuff, Cat!" The once angry female cheered up considerably and started begging to join in with Nona's burning of stuff. It wasn't long before a bell rung, signalling the end of clubs. Unfortunately, the two girls didn't hear it, for they were too engrossed in the entertainment they had handy at that moment. Fast footsteps echoed down the hall, followed by various males shouting after the person. Now, this, the girls noticed. When they looked up, they saw a sight they didn't want to see...

"Nona, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Catina asked softly.

"A girl dressed kind of like a boy being straddled by a blonde halfer? Haha... yeeeah," Nona answered. They both looked at each other before they started shouting, "This person is being sexually assaulted!" In unison. At that, the blonde boy finally noticed them and looked over to find them grinning at the scene and chanting the phrase over and over again, making the teachers look out of the teachers lounge that was situated just along the wide corridor. Before they could shout it a sixth time time, a pair of hands, large in comparison to theirs, covered their mouths. The twins were covering Nona's while Kyoya was covering Catina's.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't shout false accusations that may ruin our reputation." Kyoya said with a fake smile. Catina looked at him from the corner of her eye, grinned, then licked his hand. His palm darted away in an instant, leaving her mouth free.

"Ah, Mr Ootori, what a pleasure to be meeting you in this situation," she said sweetly. "Now, wipe that sick smile off of your face and make your poor slaves get the yebat off my friend," she added, harshly glaring at him. Two girls responded to the commotion that the group had caused and ran out of their 'Study Rooms' to see the problem, but stopped as soon as they saw Haruhi being straddled by Tamaki.

Catina and Kyoya were still glaring at each other, filling the air with a cold aura that was broken by the screams of pain the twins let out as Nona bit their fingers. "Haruhi! Are you ok? We heard the word sexual assault!" May shouted, kicking Tamaki off of her and pulling her up to her feet. "My baby!" May hugged her tightly, spinning her around before Tamaki yanked Haruhi from her grip and started doing the same.

"Could you guys quieten up out here?" Tabitha said, leaning against a door fram. Her yellow dress haungg off her frame loosely.

"TABITHA!" Catina shouted, tackling Tabitha and pinning her underneath her, faces inches away from each other.

"Oh... its you..." Tabitha said, dumbstruck by the sudden action. "Ooof course it was you, the one wearing a weird uniform and shouting sexual assault right next to the teachers lounge..." Catina just grinned mischievously with Tabitha still pinned to the ground below her and just said, "Can I... Slytherin?" Everybody looked at her and Nona. Tabitha and May burst out laughing at the sudden sexual joke.

"I'm afraid that I cannot let anybody leave without you all being sworn to secrecy about the actions the Host Club have just displayed." Kyoya said looking at everybody, his glasses catching the light as he pushed them up the bridge of his nose. Catina smirked slightly, got off Tabitha and walked to Kyoya, a puppy dog face plastered on.

"Please, Sir. Give us mercy! Even though you are an irrelevant dick, we sincerely hope that our freedom will be spared unlike the little piglet here." At this point Catina had her hands against Kyoya's chest and was staring into Kyoya's eyes trying to convince him to let them leave without any begging or promises that could be held against them by the Shadow King.

"No." He said bluntly, making everybody's eyes harden. "You will have to be put under close observation. They would've gotten off with a light apology if it weren't for you." he said the last bit to Catina.

Nona unconsciously looked at the twins who were still nursing their bitten fingers, but before she could realize she was staring, Kaoru's gaze met hers. She quickly averted her eyes and tried desperately to keep a blush at bay. While she was staring at Kaoru, Catina and Kyoya had continued to have a heated argument before one last statement was made by the both of them. "This is war." They both walked separate ways to each other, the girls going one way, boys on the other. Little did they know that every boy was staring back at someone as they stalked out the room... It was war alright.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school Haruhi sat down in class and noticed the two girls from yesterday were sitting on the opposite side of the room, she looked at the Hitachiin twins to find that they too were looking over at them... Great... Here comes the commotion. The twins 'smoothly' moved towards them knocking people, chairs and some tables in the process.

Catina and Nona were having a book chat about the stuff they've read when the two twins stopped in front of them obscuring their view of each other for they were stood in the space between their desks but they continued talking like they couldn't see them. Poke. Poke. Poke... Okay, that would be annoying. The two were poking Catina, the one who was faster to pop and, for her, she was dealing rather well if you ignored the fact that her face was slowly turning red because of anger. Kaoru looked over at Nona while still poking Catina and gave her a small smile meaning they meant well.

"What the blubber are you two pricks doing!" Catina roared suddenly jumping out of her seat. And she did the one thing they didn't expect... she punched them both with a strong right hook knocking them down with the sheer force of it. She was still shouting as Nona went to go help them up but as she drew closer to Kaoru and was eventually close enough to pull him up easily he shot up bumping her in the forehead. It sent them both crashing down. Catina let out an 'Eep' as it happened going on about how that always happened to a heroine in a Shoujo manga... blasted Otaku!

Later on in lessons:

A paper aeroplane flew across the room missing everybody's attention but Nona's since it landed on her desk. She gingerly picked it up and unfolded it to reveal a note from one of the twins saying, 'Are you going to the dance?' Nona blushed at what it sounded liked and turned in the direction of the twins to see Kaoru smiling at her, she couldn't say no to that smile and nodded hesitantly to the twin but, unfortunately, the other doppelganger just happened to notice and sent a knowing grin in her direction rendering her speechless until...

"Miss Penfield, would you like to answer this question? You were obviously paying _lots_ of attention." The teacher said loudly. A complicated word question was on the board...

A class has less than 30 students  
Exactly 3/4 of them own footballs  
Exactly 7/8 of them own football boots.

i)How many students are there in the class?  
ii)How many students own both football boots and footballs?

...

"No idea sir..." Nona said shyly looking at her lace up black boots that she was kicking under the table. The teacher smiled and said, "Thought so, what about you Miss Zolnerowich? You've clearly been paying _loads_ more attention than your friend." The sarcasm evident in his voice made Catina smirk.

"24 Students, 15 have both sir!" She cried throwing her hands up in the air. The teacher glared at her and tapped his nose signalling it was the correct answer. Haruhi looked astonished since she was faster to figure it out than she was, that meant extra time studying...

As Nona and Catina were about to leave two people grabbed them, "Target,""Captured!" The twins shouted as the two girls along with Haruhi were dragged off to Music Room #3 and it was no surprise that the other three girls were there to. Tabitha had her head in her hands until the door opened and she looked at Hikaru and, surprisingly, he was already looking at her. Their eyes were locked and it was hard to look away for both parties. Kaoru smirked and hit his brothers shoulder making him blink and lose the bond they were sharing but the incident had made them turn tomato red. When the twins let go of the girls Catina went straight to Kyoya and started an argument with him.

"What is UP with you, I know we aren't as good friends as we were when we were younger, hell no we aren't, but dragging in other people.. that's just sick!" Catina shouted, "You now what else is sick? Your mind, its twisted and physiologically irreparable. Its your fault they got pulled in and your right, we aren't friends or even acquaintances anymore but you don't have to pick a fight with me every time you see me!" Kyoya retorted leaving Catina lost for words.

The only two that weren't listening were May and Hunny for they were eating cake together and.. they had both eaten at least four cakes each in the last two minutes. Hunny looked at her and grinned his childish grin as he pushed another piece of cake in front of her. They both smiled, laughed and frequently blushed as they talked, although the difference in size was pretty big they both acted the same sometimes and had the same likes! "Whats your favorite flavor?" Hunny asked innocently though a dusting of pink covered his cheeks.

"Lemon Drizzle!" May shouted after a moment of intense thought. Hunny basically jumped up and down when he heard that and he desperately tried to keep his voice level as he said, "We've got some in the cupboard, you want me to get some?" He failed miserably at the whole voice thing since you could hear his relief, happiness and excitement bubbling through it in waves. His excitement turned out to be infectious as May voiced her immense joy in having it in the room. As soon as she'd said 'yes' Hunny scrambled over to the cupboards and slammed them open trying to get it back to her as quickly as possible.

When he came back May looked in his chocolate brown eyes and felt her heart instantly melt and her face heat up, _'What is this feeling?'_ she thought but before she got time to answer it Mori had picked him up and nodded to her.

"I want you to work as an accountant for the host club while the rest can be errand girls or maids," Kyoya said to Catina. Her face immediately twisted into and expression of horror... _'Him? All day? Nuh-uh!'_ but before she could say anything he said, "If you say no you will either be demoted to a maid or have bodyguards around you 24/7." She snarled at him. Kyoya could see the cogs in he brain working, weighing each answer and waiting to answer accordingly.

After much coxing and subtle blackmail, Kyoya had convinced her and the rest of the girls to become maids or an errand girl... an accountant in Catina's case.

The large doors opened and Haruhi's first day of hosting started and they were all surprised when she was a natural. Sob stories and subtle complements kept the girls waiting with hearts in their eyes. Just before the hosting hours had finished a girl with shoulder length brown hair went up to Haruhi and simply commented, "Your cute, I think i'll make you my new favorite!" She skipped out the room as the hosts and the new maids tried to comprehend what the hell had just happened... it didn't look good, not one bit...

After the club Tamaki was eating what he called 'Commoner Ramen' while he was sitting on the windowsill. "Tamaki, are you sad because Haruhi stole your customer away?" Adelaine and Tabytha asked.

"NO! I just want my daughter to dress more like a girl!" He shouted picking her up and spinning her round. May grabbed her and did the same Tamaki did, "Shes MY daughter, not yours... pervert!" Arrows of words stuck into him as she sprouted hurtful words from her mouth. The twins, Catina and Nona started laughing and rolling on the floor while the rest... I don't even know how to explain their expressions.

After her rant was done she set Haruhi down and started fussing over her, occasionally sending a bone-chilling glare over to Tamaki and a heart-warming smile to Hunny, they always caught these looks and they both had very different reactions as you can imagine. After she had done fussing over Haruhi she went over to Tamaki and started a shouting match about their precious 'daughter'.

They only stopped when Hunny pulled on May's sleeve, snatching her attention and making her shout "YOUR SO DAMN ADORABLE!" His face fell for a moment before brightening up and giggling. '_I don't want her to think i'm adorable...'_ Hunny thought as she squeezed him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Tamaki was sitting at a table watching Kanako teach Haruhi how to waltz. While that was happening Catina was teaching Nona since she was terrible on her feet and Catina just happened to know both parts; female and male.

"Stop stepping on my feet!" Catina half-shouted to her best friend who just happened to be tripping her up or even accidentally kicking her in the ankle at, seemingly, every chance there was. "It's not my fault I'm clumsy! I tripped over my own foot last week, didn't I?" Nona retorted earning sniggers from the twins. Nona sent an uncharacteristic glare at the two making them shiver, "I really wish i wasn't this clumsy though since it doesn't help when deciding the next heir. This morning I let the cat into my one year-old sister's bedroom and found her fifteen minutes later half-suffocating the girl..."

Giggles welled up in Catina's chest as Nona told the story of how she had found her fat cat, Mit, lying on her sisters stomach but that's not the best thing, after five minutes Nona's footwork had become much better. Well... good enough so it took at least three minutes to attack her partner instead of five seconds. After that three minutes Kaoru and Catina exchanged a 'look' and Catina passed Nona to Kaoru... _'I'll never get bored here,'_ she thought looking at the two who were blushing like tomatoes.

Catina crossed the room to see Adelaide who was chatting with Hunny, Mori and May. "So, I heard you come here often..." she said trying to start an intentionally awkward conversation, "But i guess that's something Mori should be saying." she added with a smirk as she saw Adelaide looking at Mori and Mori looking back. A light pink dusting spread across the twos faces as Catina caught their glances. Adelaide quickly laughed unconvincingly and said, "No, no... I think your misunderstanding!" but Mori's face said otherwise. As soon as the words left her mouth Mori had to fight to keep his stoic expression but could not hide the little bit of hurt he was experiencing inside from showing in his eyes. At the look on his face Hunny looked at her, surprised that she had figured out their feelings so quickly.

"What about you Hunny? Are you going to hug May because its obvious your SO glad to see her!" Catina looked at the pair who were standing next to each other. Hunny sent a small glare back before May said, "He's already done that!"

_'So oblivious'_ both Adelaide and Catina thought. Hunny looked slightly horrified that she'd said it and soon after a blush blossomed on his face turning his cheeks and ears red.  
**_Narrators Thoughts: _**_The couples are all so innocent although Catina's kinda... off... She needs more Kyoya time!_

On the other side of the room Tabitha and Kyoya were standing there chatting about Catina's and his previous argument. "You mentioned you were good friends during your childhood days." She pointed out wanting to delve into their pasts as much as possible, "Your not going to give to give this up, are you?" Kyoya sighed heavily, "Well..."

**_Flashback_**

_"Honey, your going meet a very important client of your fathers, make sure to be nice to his son!" Catina's mother said bending down to look at her on the same level, "Now, lets go!" Her mother lead her down the labyrinth of hallways until they finally reached the large lounge where her father and another boys' family was sitting._

_After the parents had introduced their children, one aged seven and the other six, the two kids were sent of to play in the playroom and quickly became friends due to the fact that they had a lot in common... but that friendship didn't last..._

_Two years later Catina's Aunt died, her parents were always busy so her aunt was one of the only people she could talk to about her 'girl problems' or difficult situations she'd got stuck in. It was at that time that Kyoya found out her two biggest phobia's. _

_Catina sat in the hospital just looking at the sheets that her Aunt had been covered with and holding the once warm hand, no tears were shed and no emotion was shown. She just sat there... blank and unfeeling. "Cat? Are you OK?" Kyoya walked through the door and gasped as soon as he saw the white sheet and her emotionless face. As soon as she heard him she snatched he hand back from the body's before letting out a shiver and walking to stand beside Kyoya before saying, "How long before it starts to decay?" He raised his eyebrow at the questions and just said, "A few hours..." She immediately left the room trying not to shiver. **Seplophobia**_

_Kyoya decided to go and see if she was OK and ran out to see her sitting on a bench-like chair saying 'Be strong' over and over again to herself. "Its alright to feel weak and sad sometimes." Kyoya said softly. "ITS NOT! ITS PATHETIC! You can't be weak... this world will kill you." She said leaving Kyoya taken aback. **Asthenophobia**_

_Then six months later Kyoya's mother died and he tried to take her to see her one last time but she refused, "I disliked your mother..." Kyoya's face fell and turned red in rage, "WHAT THE HELL?" He shouted, "Y'KNOW WHAT, IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE HER THEN IT MUST BE A PAIN TO LOOK AT HER OFFSPRING TOO! I don't need you..."_

_It was years later before he realised that he really did._

**_Flashback End_**

Tabitha smirked, "Petty argument for a nine 1/2 year old, huh?" Kyoya just looked at her as she stared at the Catina who was having a tiny argument with Adelaide over her 'relationship' with Mori. "I never knew she had those fears and I've known her for three years now... I sincerely doubt that Nona knows either and they became friends before you guys even met each other..." A soft smile now adorned her face as she thought about the unknowing pair who, in actual fact, shared a pretty intimate relationship when it came to secrets.

Her smile didn't go unnoticed for Hikaru was now looking at her, his ears a glowing red.

On the night of the dance the five girls showed up in amazing dresses, each in a different colour as they had all decided but, obviously, the other five girls had been convinced by Catina to wear a certain five colours and it just so happened that each one was the colour of one host's rose. With it being Catina she just went for black. May was Pink, Nona was orange, Tabitha was blue and Adelaide was a deep navy blue.

As they walked in the hosts turned round to see Catina smirking and immediately noticed the colour coordination. Kyoya chuckled while the other four blushed. 'Its really unfair that I/she couldn't put Haruhi in white' both Catina and Kyoya thought.


	4. OC Fact files

I'm sorry for not doing this earlier! The characters a based of some of my best friends sooo I decided to let them decide on what I should write for their fears and blood type 'n' what not! Soooo... I'm going to start!

Name: May Munson  
Nationality: Swedish  
Age: 16  
Fear: Coulrophobia (Clowns)  
Family: Mr & Mrs Munson (Parents), Nathan Munson (Brother)  
Looks: Short blonde hair that barely reaches the shoulder, she has blue eyes and is quite tall (definitely taller than Hunny... but he'll grow!  
Blood Type: O  
Dere Type: Coodere

Name: Adelaide Hill  
Nationality: English  
Age: 16  
Fear: Thantophobia (Death)  
Family: Mr & Mrs Hill (Parents), Michael Hill (Brother)  
Looks: Blonde/Brown long hair... thing just above elbow length, she has blue/grey eyes and is reasonably tall but shorter than May.  
Blood Type: A  
Dere Type: Deredere

Name: Catina Zolnerowich  
Nationality: Russian  
Age: 15  
Fear: Seplophobia (Decay) and Asthenophobia (Weakness)  
Family: Mr & Mrs Zolnerowhich (Parents), Roberto Zolnerowich (Brother)  
Looks: Dirty blonde hair that is collarbone length and green eyes, she is average height.  
Blood Type: AB  
Dere Type: Tsundere

Name: Tabitha Line  
Nationality: American  
Age: 17  
Fear: Chiraptophobia (Being Touched) and Nyctophobia (Dark)  
Family: Mrs Line (Mother), Elliot Line (Brother)  
Looks: Short blonde hair with blue highlights, she has blue/grey eyes and she wears reading glasses sometimes.  
Blood Type: B  
Dere Type: Kuundere

Name: Nona Penfield  
Nationality: Norwegian  
Age: 15  
Fear: Athazagoraphobia (Being Forgotten)  
Family: Mr & Mrs Penfield (Parents), Izaberra & Rose Penfield (Sisters)  
Looks: Chocolate brown hair that goes to her waist and one blue eye, one green eye.  
Blood Type: A  
Dere Type: Deredere / Dandere

You've met and now know about my characters and aren't they cuuute! So, its my birthday on June 4th and I will still be updating (what a sad life)! So, next chapter... Up... Up... AND AWAY!

-Chi


	5. Chapter 4

Nona looked around and spotted Kaoru who's jaw was slack and his eyes expressing an emotion she couldn't quite work out. He caught himself gaping and gave her an embarrassed grin that went very nicely with his bright red cheeks. Still blushing, he went up to Nona and said, "Would you like to dance?" Her surprise was evident on her face. She took the hand which he had extended and gave a curt nod before heading of to the centre of the large, tiled room.  
The walls were covered in paintings and they had buffet tables pushed against them to create as much room as possible for the large amount of girls who liked to 'enjoy' their time with the hosts. There was a large stage set up at one side of the room where the hosts had obviously stood as they introduced themselves and if you looked really carefully you could see one of the third year males with a laptop controlling the music that was playing from the endless amount of speakers that were positioned throughout the room.

Kaoru put his hand on her waist and the other in her hand as Nona put her hand on his shoulder and entwined their fingers together. Both of their faces were flushed as they spun around slowly, Nona having to look down to mimic his steps. Kaoru took his hand from her waist and tilted her chin up so she was looking into his eyes, "Always look into your partners eyes when dancing." He said softly trying to think of an excuse to stare into her mis-matched eyes that she had been frequently teased about back when she was in Ouran Middle School. At that moment both of their hearts missed a beat and then restarted, yet this time pounding harder than they were… Doki Doki, Doki Doki…

They both smiled softly as they stared into each other eyes only to be interrupted by some customers who also wanted to dance with a twin (Nona was pretty sure they couldn't tell them apart). They broke away unaware that they had been dancing together for almost half an hour without stopping and when your wearing heals that hurts like hell. As soon as she started walking away she winced as she finally felt the pain and when she finally sat down she was grabbed by Catina and chased her out the hall and to the host club room to see Haruhi in a girls dress and heals.

Everybody except Adelaide and May were gaping at how stupendously (Always wanted to use that word!) beautiful she really was and as soon as Tamaki saw his face turned beat red, oh, Tamaki…. Shoulda dressed Haruhi in white.  
Haruhi was shoved out the room to go and 'confess' to some guy who they wanted to fall in love with another woman, Kanako, and apparently her confessing will help.

After she had left the rest of the hosts split into two groups; Kaoru, Hikaru, Catina and Nona and then the rest. Kaoru's group had been sent to go see if the confession goes well but Hikaru and Catina had other ideas.

"Guys, lets take a detour!" Catina said going down an unknown hallway making sure that the rest followed. When they reached the end of the hallway there was an open door that lead to a pitch black room. She made sure that everybody got to the door before winking at Hikaru and pushing Kaoru and Nona in, shutting the door and locking it. "We'll be back before the end of the party!"

Now…. A boy and a girl in a small, cramped room that, when they turned on the lights, was a storage room. Kaoru sighed and sat down knowing that they really weren't going to let them out till then.

Half an hour later Nona got sick of just waiting, "Damn it! I'm going to find a way out!" She cried. She suddenly stood up and climbed over all the supplies until she reached the edge of the room and saw a window that was pretty high up and so she positioned a step ladder that was leaning against the wall to reach it but when she climbed up she realised why it looked like it hadn't been used in ages…. The legs weren't very stable. All of a sudden the legs snapped and she was thrown from the top of the ladder and into Kaoru, she landed on top of him and it just so happened that she fell… onto his lips.

The door opened to reveal Hunny and May who had come to investigate what the noise was. Hunny looked in, his innocent brown eyes grew wide as he saw Kaoru on the floor with Nona on top of him and that they were kissing. Once May saw what he was looking at she quickly covered his eyes and started yelling at them, "Stop making out for god sakes! We don't need all that tongue action in the closet! YOU'VE RUINED HUNNY'S INNOCENCE!" Then she whispered, "And probably your own…" She sniggered when she saw that they were both red and they started shouting things like, 'It was an accident!' and 'What the hell are you implying?'.

Later that night once the whole Kanako fiancé problem had been sorted out the hosts all stayed to help clear up or in other words, make their newly appointed 'maids' do it for them.

"So…. How'd it go?" Catina said innocently to Nona who, seemingly, had her face dipped in red paint for the rest of the night. The way she glanced at Kaoru every once in a while suggested something had happened as well as May's shouts which had actually reached the hall. Lots of the people who were dancing heard and blushed too, god knows what they were thinking!

The whole thing was mildly amusing to Catina but not enough that she would stop trying to embarrass her best friend. Tabitha looked at the two girls and silent giggles welled up in her chest threatening to bubble out. She was looking at a red faced girl, her smirking best friend who was dressed in a black dress that exposed her back and barely reached her knees who was being stared at by one of the most evil people in the school, Kyoya. 'Young love' she thought. Hikaru suddenly popped up in her mind making her blush slightly but she shook her head… she would not fall in love with him. (A/N: Well… real life Tabitha! Hope you enjoyed your self-cest because I sure did!)

Kaoru was also sneaking glances at Nona and every once in a while they're eyes would meet, oh, how love was cruel… they were both way to shy to do anything about it and the rest of the girls were sure that if he just asked her out or if she just confessed they would be together. These two dipwits couldn't do it and just blushed at each other… oh well… one day… one day…

The next day in class the girls in class 2-A, May and Adelaide were chatting trying to pre-determine the out come of the bonds in the host club. When May suggested Tabitha and Mori Adelaide stood up in her chair and shouted, "No!" The one thing was they had been talking in whispers in the middle of Kanji, the class with the strictest teacher. (A/N: God bless their souls)

"Sit down Miss Hill! How dare you object to my teachings of the Japanese language! Out!" The teacher, Ms. Kiwi bellowed leaving Adelaide to walk out the class and wait outside till she was told, no, ordered to come back in and sometimes that would be a very long time. Thankfully she was still in her 'commoners jeans' as the host club called them so she could sit down without worrying about flashing her pants to everybody who walked past. 'Teachers a git' she thought as she settled herself on the comfy carpet that lined the wide corridors, 'she picks on the poor 'commoners' every time!' As the war was going on in her head she didn't notice a tall boy walking past her.

Mori walked by her but stopped and turned around. He had just finished taking Hunny, who needed a nap, to the nurses room to lye down. He managed a small smile as he bent over to see her face that was staring down at the ground. As soon as she noticed him she jumped, narrowly missing his forehead. His soft smile surprised her yet she found herself smiling back.

"Hey," He said in that deep… dare I say sexy, voice of his. She blushed as he fully bent down to her level and looked her in the eyes. His dark eyes were filled with emotion and he seemed truly happy to see her. Once he saw her blushing face he grinned a little inside knowing that it was he who had made her produce that cute blush. She grinned at him trying to hide her embarrassment from him and stood up so he didn't have to kneel down.

The awkwardness quickly went away as she struck up a one-sided conversation on animals… she had no idea he had pets! And she really wanted to meet them. He mentioned the physical exams and such as well. He didn't really mention it more like just added it into their conversation as she was talking about school events. 'Urgh, other people will hear my weight… and cup size' she thought, her face going red when she thought about Mori knowing.

In the classroom May could see Mori talking to her and smiled softly knowing that they'd be perfect together….


	6. Chapter 5

It was the day of the physical exams and, of course, Tamaki went crazy over how Haruhi would hide her gender. The rest of the girls didn't really understand why she had to, I mean, they were all girls and they were in the host club….

The host club all walked together as they came up to the large set of double doors. "What's this going to be like?" Haruhi asked to herself yet the twins came up behind her and rested their hands on her shoulders. "Why do you think this is going to be any different, it is only regulation after all!" They said in unison to which Haruhi nodded at, trying to convince herself that what they said had been entirely true.

The twins' explanation turned out to be complete bull as they opened the doors and were met by two long lines of nurses and doctors on either side of the door. Each one of them wore smiles as they took the boys away leaving the six girls and Kyoya. Yes, he does count as a guy…. He was just left out, that's all.

When Kyoya was leading the girls to their appointments Adelaide spotted Hunny and Mori both dressed like doctors. Whispers surrounded them, it was way too obvious! Hunny was the only guy that you would see that size and Mori was just…. Huge (Not in that way…). May just gaped at them before bursting into laughter causing many people to look at them. Adelaide just smiled at Mori, sympathetic that he had been put in such an obvious disguise. "It makes it feel like a real espionage." Kyoya said once asked him why they were dressed like, this was an answer to which Catina glared at him for.

The girls eventually let Haruhi go saying good luck but sniggering because they knew of the twins' plan, hell, they helped plan it! Earlier on they had been called Homosexual supporting cast and while they didn't mind homosexuality, they didn't want to hear it from the blond halfer. This plan was made from revenge and there was no way in hell they were going to miss it!

Adelaide made her way to the stage in which Haruhi would have to stand up on without a shirt with the rest of the girls. A smile was plastered on her face as she thought about how ridiculous Tamaki is going to look and no later had she thought it, Tamaki came out with a brown wig on claiming he was Haruhi. Adelaide could here the snorts as everybody tried not to laugh, even Tabitha was biting her knuckles. Whispers of 'Is that Tamaki?' ' What is he doing' could be heard floating round Tamaki and his 'Haruhi' wig.

After Tamaki had finished shouting at the twins Adelaide made her way to the 'special boys room' that Kyoya had reserved for Haruhi and the rest of the girls. For this she was glad since she wouldn't have to worry about anybody else hearing her sizes or seeing her half naked. The girls all got in the large room that was spared for changing but before they could come out a man burst through the cloth that separated them from the rest of the room.

"Sssh! Its not what it looks like!" He shout-whispered while covering Haruhi's mouth with his hand. Once again before they could do anything the six hosts came in and Tamaki kicked the pervert. The problem was… only three of them were wearing vests of their bra's and the three that happened to not be were May, Catina and Adelaide. Adelaide and Catina were beat red while May just stood there completely unbothered with the fact that she was showing a whole lot more skin than she was used to.

When Adelaide looked over at Mori his eyes looked slightly panicked but the look quickly went away as he draped his own shirt over her, she mouthed a quick thanks to which he smiled softly to. On the other hand when Hunny had tried to cover May she just said, "You don't need to cover me, this body is just too fabulous NOT to look at!" Hunny's eyes widened as he hears her say that so he jumps on her back and fastens the shirt round her neck. Catina just stood there, face red and tried to hide in the corner but couldn't get there before Kyoya threw his blazer at her and quickly looked away.

Adelaide was still red as she thought about the fact that six of the most handsome boys in school had seen her in her bra. Her gaze met Mori's and she swore she saw a faint pink dusting settle on his cheeks but it was gone in seconds.

They learnt that the guys name was Yabu and that he was a doctor (A/N: Yabu means quack in Kanji so he's basically saying Quack Doctor). The really sad thing was though that he had lost his daughter due t debt and even though he had come to see her.. This wasn't her school. Everybody mentally facepalmed… well, May did it physically. As Tamaki and Kyoya were giving the map to the man Mori walked behind Adelaide and pulled her own T-Shirt over her and saying, "Can still see."  
Adelaide jumped not knowing that Mori was indeed behind her. A small smile, once again, adorned his face as he looked down at her surprised face.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, can you leave?" Haruhi said to the hosts. Of course Tamaki just had start screaming about her hating them but she just said, "No, I've got to finish my exam… as a male student."

"Hey…" Tabitha said twiddling her thumbs, "Uh, would you like to come for a.. S-sleepover?" Her head was hanging down making her hair fall into her eyes and cover the emotions that were previously welling up in the blue orbs. The rest of the five girls giggled before graciously accepting. They were all surprised to see that Tabitha's cool demure had gone down within seconds as she asked that question. They were outside the school so they got a lot of stares from the other students as they were walking to their limo's which were parked on the road outside. Once they had accepted they all called their parents then got into the limousine that was apparently Tabitha's.  
They were all in for an interesting night of talking about crushes and pairings! You could tell that there was going to be a lot of talking on that topic! *Insert rape face* Now... lets go watch them sleep at their house...


	7. Chapter 6

Tabitha's house was huge to say the least. It's gardens stretched for what seemed like miles and the house was just... Wow

Tabitha merely stood there and looked at her friends' reactions. They were all gaping at the huge mansion that stood on the sloped smirked lightly and started towards the large doors that were situated on the front on the mansion. The brass handle turned and the door opened as they approached.

A maid stood in the frame of the door arms clasped tightly in front of her.

"Young miss, the preparations have been set" she said softly, bowing deeply. Haruhi, May, Catina, Adelaide and Nona smiled while Tabitha flushed with embarrassment before softly glaring at the other girls who were quietly snickering.

"Shut up!" she cried her face red and her arms on her head. This only made the five girls laugh even more.

They finally got round to getting in, the moment they got in servants took their bags and quickly disappeared leaving them confused and left to navigate round the house. 'Thank god we have Tabitha' the five thought looking at Tabitha who was now moving towards the large stairs that was opposite the door.

Next to the staircase that was opposite the door was two doors that, from the looks of it, lead to a lounge and a dining room. To their right was another door, this time closed and probably locked, it was the same on the left. As they ascended the stairs together a large landing came in to view. Doors lined the long corridor with the occasional window which displayed the mass of fields full if animals which were cluttered along the landscape.

By the end of the extensive tour they were all bouncing on the balls of their feet and itching to see Tabitha's bedroom which just happened to be behind the door they were standing in front of.

The door swung open and the first thing they noticed was the paint on the walls. Black tree branches had been painted onto the plain, white walls.

Later that day

"so... It is officially time to start the girl talk!" May shouted. Everyone stared at her before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"That... Sounds... So wrong!" Tabitha said in between loud laughs. Eventually they all calmed down slightly and wiped the tears of laughter out if their eyes.

"So... Crushes..." May said showcasing a devious smile and looking at everyone in turn. "Haha..." Tabitha laughed awkwardly when May's face turned to her. Everybody grinned when they saw how uncomfortable she looked. "Ooooh! Ice Queen has a crush!" Catina said playfully as Nona smiled and nodded. This comment received a punch in the arm. Soon everybody was laughing at Tabitha's bashfulness.

"So, I think you guys all know... I like Hunny," May said burying her head in her arms as she waited for everybody else to laugh but nothing came, instead they were all grinning at her and nodding. "I can lock you two up in a closet too if you want," Catina said seriously glancing over at Nona who was inwardly cringing, "And I'm being serious." She added. Everybody else blanched and Catina laughed at their pale faces.  
"So, you like Kyoya, right?" Adelaide said grinning. Everybody turned their head towards the scene and to their surprise Catina blushed but quickly said, "Why would I like THAT bastard?" Her face completely gave it away though, her face was bright red and she was trying to hide it in her hands. Haruhi snorted and then came the loud fit of giggles that had erupted because of Catina's innocence when it came to liking somebody.  
Everybody then just looked at Tabitha who was trying to avoid all eye contact but said, "Hikaru,"

"HA! TOLD YOU CATINA!" Shouted May surprising all of them. Catina sighed and pulled out 2000 Yen, "Damn it, you won..." The rest just sat there with wide eyes. They were all sitting on the bed so it shook when May jumped off and started shouting 'You lose'. "You bet on my love life?" Tabitha said quietly and then she... sighed, "Y'know, I'm not even surprised anymore..." May grinned at her as Haruhi just sat there wide eyed and mumbled something that sounded like, 'damn host club - effect on you' nobody heard the middle part but they could all instantly understand so everybody pretended to look offended.

"I'm hurt..." Adelaide said coating her voice in fake sadness, "I thought we really had something but I've realised that I'll never be a match for Tamaki." She finished with a smirk on her face as Haruhi blushed tomato red.  
"Pfft, he has to get over himself!" She said. 'Denial' everybody but Haruhi thought.

"Nona! You never did tell me what happened it that closet, did you?" Catina said loudly, her voice carried across the voice and they all looked at Nona. "Well... IKindOfTrippedAndKissedHimOnTheLipsAsIFellAndHunnyAndMayCameInAndShoutedAndMadeItRude!" she said really fast hoping that non of the girls would understand. The rest of the girls smirked and Adelaide said, "Well, your further than the rest of us... I can't even talk to Mori without..." Her voice trailed off. They understood for they had heard Mori talk once or twice and could understand that his voice was just... Tabitha shook the thought off and looked at the rest of them who were chatting normally, a small smile appeared on her face as she looked the people she could now call friends.

"I wanna play two truths and a lie!" Adelaide said, the rest of them nodded, "Catina, go first!"

"Um... ok, My parents are never at home..." Nona knew that that was the lie instantly, her parents doted on her an awful lot, "Uh... I am exactly like my dad,"  
"SPICE IT UP GAL!" May shouted making her jump and stumble over her words.  
"Um.. uh.. uh... I like Kyoya?" She said hurriedly though quickly covered her mouth with her hands. Nona looked at her in surprise, the lie had already been said... hasn't it? Catina looked at Nona who stifled a laugh at her panicked expression.

"Ok! Tabitha next!" She said dragging Tabitha off the bed. "Ok... I enjoy art... I like fashion and... You guys are amazing?"  
"We know we are!" May said jumping off the bed and 'strutted her stuff' before getting back on the bed and laughing along with the other girls. Tabitha smiled once again and giggled knowing she would have to face hell from the twins about not inviting them. Just then the doorbell went and a maid started shouting something about 'Mistress having male friends'. The girls all face palmed before they got up, forgetting they were all in pyjama's, some of them very form fitting.

As they got to the door the hosts jumped out at them and started hugging them, well, Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki did. The rest stood there studying the girls' clothes before turning red and looking away.

That's gonna be a long night.


	8. Chapter 7

"What the hell are you doing at my house?" Tabitha said, frowning at the boys who were standing in the frame of the front door. The boys who had wrapped their arms around three of the girls stepped back, blushing and grinning. "Idiots." Everybody thought.  
"So, what are you doing here?" Adelaide asked the boys who were waiting in the doorway and avoiding eye contact with any of the girls.  
"I can't believe I wasn't invited to my daughters gathering!" Tamaki shouted, spinning Haruhi in his arms. He eventually came to his senses and pulled back while violently refusing the twins' accusations of sexual harassment... Again.

The hosts sat down in the lounge opposite to the girls who were still dressed in pyjama's. "So... You're reason for being here if you wouldn't mind..." Tabitha said trailing off as the twins made puppy eyes at her. Hikaru looked at her, begging her to let them stay with his eyes. Puppy eyes were her weakness and when they were pulled by him she just couldn't resist. "...Fine..." She said reluctantly, looking down at the ground, "You can stay..."

The rest of the girls just looked at Tabitha... her betrayal was not be forgotten yet her reactions to Hikaru were way too cute! Kaoru smirked at his brother hoping that he would see it, Hikaru's eyes softened in realisation and he looked at his brother who merely nodded. The girls were looking at the two in anticipation as Hikaru looked at Tabitha wide-eyed and red-faced. "Oh my god, you twoooooo! Just go out together!" May yelled ruining the moment and it was only then that Tabitha realised what was going on and pulled her pyjama shirt over her face but showing her stomach in the process.  
"I'm not blushing, y-your imagining it!" Tabitha stutted clearly embarrassed. The rest of the group just looked at her sighing at her embarrassment at the fact that Hikaru had seen her blushing.

After the girls had calmed down they finally noticed that they were still clad in form-fitting pyjamas. "Wait, we'll just get changed!" May shouted, not fazed at the fact that it showed her figure.

"So, you want to go burn stuff guys?" Tabitha said after a long awkward silence that began when the girls had walked down stairs in their casual clothes, "I've got plenty of wood and fire starters!" The group nodded their head enthusiastically... especially Nona. Nona and her pyro-like personality...  
Mori and Hunny carried the wood out to a large field just outside the house. The others had already set up a base and made a pyramid out of the large amounts of wood they had received from the servants earlier. Basically they had just put a couple of newspapers and some fire-starters in the middle. Catina took out a lighter and climbed in through the hole assuring everybody that she'd get out but as soon as she lit it she felt strong arms pull her back and away from the spreading fire. It was Kyoya.  
"Awww, no fair Kyoya..." She whined. He just shook his head and glared down at her.  
"Hey, Tabitha-san, can you help out here?" Hikaru called as he tried to find the marshmallows in the large bag they had brought out. She walked over and opened the back pocket to reveal packets of marshmallows and other burnable treats.  
"Awww, I can only eat the marshmallows... all the spicy ones have milk in them, Unfair!" Oh yeah.. Catina's lactose intolerant. "Just shut up, I brought something from inside for you..." Kyoya said trailing off as he rummaged inside another pocket in the bag. He brought out one of Catina's sweets causing her to hug Kyoya from behind. At least she didn't know how much he was blushing. The rest of the club members smirked and he just glared at them not wanting her to let go.

"Hey, Hikaru can you pass a marshmallow?" Tabitha said and as she was about to speak to him he stuffed a marshmallow in her mouth and dragged her off with the excuse, 'we need to talk'.

"I like you, do you like me?" Hikaru said out of the blue. Tabitha, with the marshmallow still in her mouth, started choking but Hikaru hit her back and looked at her with concern glistening in his eyes.  
"I like you too..."

* * *

_I figured a short chapter would do... I JUST LOVE THIS GAME I GOT FOR MY BIRTHDAY! Ehhhhh... I've been procrastinating...  
-Chi_


	9. Authors Note

I have decided not to carry on with this Fanfiction due to the fact that i have no idea where I'm going with it!  
I can't explain the character as thoroughly as i would like to and I'm simply not enjoying writing this. It seems more like chore than anything...

(Sorry)


End file.
